Save your soul
by Butterflied1990
Summary: When Bella Swan's life is turned upside down she moves to Forks to live with her father. It is there that she meets the captivating Edward Cullen and his family. Can he save her from the horror of his world and will she open up to him. AU please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first twilight fic so I hope that I can do the characters justice, please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. It's an AU story in some parts but I have tried to make the characters true to form.

(Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and all credit for the characters goes to her and all relevant parties.)

Chapter 1: Stolen

(BPOV)

Today was the day of our big adventure, I was going on a road trip with my mom and her new husband Phil and I was actually pretty excited. I had no idea how they had pulled it off but Phil had been offered a chance to play amateur baseball and my mom had arranged for me to be home schooled so I could go with them. My first road trip with my mom and Phil and I was actually looking forward to it.

"Bella you ready, we gotta go!" Phil called from outside as I pulled my bag down the stairs behind me.

"I'm coming Phil." I called back but instantly regretting it as I lost concentration and almost fell down the stairs.

"Bella come on!" My mom called, she was now buckled into the front seat and they were both waiting for me.

I hurried down the last few steps and dragged my bag to the door where Phil came and took it out of my hands to place into the car. I locked the door and took one last look at my home in Phoenix before joining Mom and Phil in the vehicle.

The air con blew a welcoming stream of cool air into the car making the blistering heat bearable as we set off on our random journey, the start of our new life on the road.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke it was dark and we were on a road I didn't recognise. My mom was staring reaching under her seat for something when I saw it. A pair of bright headlights steaming towards our car.

"PHIL!" I screamed but I knew that it was too late, the other vehicle was going to crash into us and there was nothing we could do but try and swerve out of the way. I saw Phil turn the wheel and heard a loud screech, then everything went black.

XxxxX

I woke up to the sound of beeping, I could feel something down my throat and when I tried to call out all I managed was a cough, whatever was in my mouth was really hurting. Then I heard a man's voice, he was talking to me and I knew that I recognised it but I just couldn't place him. My thoughts were all jumbled and I couldn't see straight.

"Bella honey it's alright I'm going to get a doctor." The man said urgently and I assumed he left to get someone because when I managed to sort out my vision there was no one in the room.

I knew I was in hospital because I had been in enough accidents as a child that they had become second nature to me, but I couldn't remember _why_ I was in the hospital. I tried to call out but again the tube in my throat stopped me and I coughed erratically this time. Damn it, where was mom and Phil, surely if I was ill then they would be by my side, she would never leave me.

I was pondering this fact and working myself up into quite a panic then a doctor came into the room followed by Charlie. Dad. Why was he here and where was mom? I started to cry, I could hear the doctor trying to clam me in her best soothing voice but it wasn't going to work not now I was on the verge of hysterical. My memory was starting to come back, I remembered the road trip, the cars, the light and then black. Oh God.

"Bella everything is going to be okay, I need you to calm down so I can remove the tube from your throat and you can speak." The female doctor said, normally I would have been compliant, I hated to be a burden on people but I was freaking out.

She removed the tube anyway and I coughed again but it subsided and I decided to try and convey my thoughts to the people in the room but I just couldn't seem to stop crying.

"W-where's m-m-mom?" I sobbed trying to choke back the tears.

Charlie looked increasingly uncomfortable, either he didn't know the answer to my question or he didn't know how to answer my question and both options didn't give me a lot of confidence.

"Bella- your mom, she.. she didn't make it honey." He choked out, I could tell he wanted to cry but was trying to be strong. Neither of us were very good at expressing our emotions.

"W..what, n.o. She h..as to be al..right." I cried even more hysterical than before. Charlie didn't know what to do and the doctor started to look a little uneasy.

"Bella you need to calm down, you're heart rate is too high and it's not healthy in your current condition." The woman said. I could hear the machine beeping erratically and I probably should have cared more but my mom was dead and more than likely Phil was too. I should have died with them, why did I get to live when they were gone?

I'm not sure what happened next, my chest tightened and all of a sudden the dark haired doctor was stood over me talking. I felt her grab my arm then I was asleep once more.

XxxxX

(CPOV)

I felt so helpless as I saw my Bella lying in that bed all battered and bruised and losing her mother, Renee, beautiful Renee gone. It was unimaginable, how was I supposed to help her with this, she would never be able to get over it.

The doctor had sedated Bella for her best interest, her heart rate was dangerously high when she had found out about her mom and they didn't want her to hurt herself any more. She was going to be alright though, I had waited 3 days for her to wake but they told me that she was going to be alright.

Her arms were badly bruised, he had a few broken ribs and a black eye. One of her legs had been broken on impact and she had a very minute fracture to her skull. The doctor had said it would have been much worse if Phil hadn't swerved the car so she was away from the impact and even though he was gone, Phil was a hero in my eyes.

I snapped out of my daze when the young doctor came over to talk to me, she had been very helpful when Bella had been in the coma.

"Mr Swan can I speak with you a moment?" She asked professionally.

"Of course." I replied politely and listened tentatively.

"Now Bella will recover from her physical injuries just fine but I wanted to talk to you about her mental stability." I cut her off right there, my Bella was no nut, how dare she imply such a thing.

"Miss are you suggesting that Bells is mentally unstable?" I asked rather icily.

"No-no it's just she has been through a lot, she has lost her mother in such a dramatic fashion that it has probably scared her for life. I think it might help her come to terms with things if she speaks to someone." The doctor said.

I didn't want to commit Bella to anything that she didn't feel comfortable doing, she was 17 years old and I wasn't going to run her life for her.

"I want to ask Bella about it first, if she doesn't want to talk to anyone then I won't make her." I replied.

"Very well Mr. Swan I will leave you two alone now, let me know what she says when she wakes." The young woman said as she made her way out of the room.

XxxxX

(BPOV)

This time when I awoke I knew what had happened and I felt calmer, I wasn't going to start thrashing about and crying like last time but I did want to know what exactly happened and how long I had been in the hospital.

"Dad." I whispered so that he knew I was awake.

"Bella, oh I'm so happy to hear your voice again." He replied.

"Dad how long ago- how long has mom been _dead?_" My voice strained as I uttered the last word, I still couldn't bring myself to say it.

"3 days honey, you were unconscious for 3 days." Charlie replied sadly.

I paused to take this first piece of information in and then I thought of another question that I badly needed to ask but I wasn't sure if Charlie would be able to answer or if her would need to call back that controlling doctor.

"Did it hurt, I mean did she feel anything when she died?" I asked with tears in my voice.

Charlie shook his head and I felt relieved that she hadn't had to go through any pain. Apparently her and Phil had died on impact, I was lucky. I didn't feel lucky.

XxxxX

I was in the hospital for another week until they allowed me to leave. Charlie had asked me about seeing a therapist but I had no desire to spill my guts out to a random stranger, I could handle it on my own. I was going to go to the funeral, say my last goodbyes and move to Forks with my dad. Of course I would never ever forget my wonderful, hare-brained mother. Never, but I knew that she would want me to get on with my life and I had to at least try.

After the funeral Charlie and I had drove to the house in Phoenix to collect some of the things I had left behind and some photos of Renee. I didn't want to go inside, I wasn't ready to face that yet. My other belongings had been retrieved from the trunk of the car in the accident. I decided to keep my stuff as most of the items were clothes and I knew that I would need them, even if they did remind me of that horrific day. The bag they were in was tossed out though, I didn't want or need to keep that.

Once everything was packed and loaded into the hire car Charlie and I drove to the Phoenix airport and prepared ourselves for the journey ahead. I was about to start a new life in Forks, WA. The wettest place in the Olympic peninsula. A small town with a population of only Three thousand One hundred and Twenty people. Life was certainly going to be different.

XxxxX

Okay I hope you liked this, please review, this is just an introductory chapter, give you some background info on Bella, Edward will be meeting her soon enough. x


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the book :( They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2 Forks

The flight arrived right on time and before long Charlie and I were been collected by one of his many friends. The closest airport to Forks was in Port Angeles and so it would be an hour or so before we arrived back at the house. I silently wondered if it looked the same as I remembered it. I hadn't visited Forks in since I was seven and the only thing that had really stuck in my memory was the weather. The cold wet weather. As we continued my thoughts shifted to mom and Phil, I had so many fond memories of them both. She was such a fun loving person, larger than life and I wished that I could be more like her, fun-loving and care free. Instead I was sensible, safe, Bella.

We were almost home when I noticed that it had started to get dark, there weren't many other cars on the road which made me feel calmer but every time a car approached with its headlights blaring out I flinched remembering the accident. I knew that Charlie noticed my sharp intake of breath but he never turned around and said anything, he just stared out the windscreen or mumbled something about baseball to the driver. I wondered if I would see the accident every time a car approached me, or when a bright light was shined in my direction. I hoped not, I really wanted to forget about the event that cost me life as I knew it. I would remember my mother and Phil in a positive way and not associate them with a tragic accident.

I was deeper in my thoughts than I realised when the car started to slow to a stop in the driveway.

"Bells we're here." Charlie said, the first time he had spoken since we got into the car.

"Okay dad." I replied monotonously. I stepped out of the car and looked around taking in my surroundings.

Everything looked as I remembered it from so many years ago, it was raining which I had expected and even in this light I could tell that Charlie had not painted the front of the house for a very long time. Yes it was the same out here as when I was seven years old, just older.

I helped Charlie unload my things from the car and then carried the lighter bags inside whilst Charlie waved goodbye to the man that had driven us to the house. I really should have taken note of his name but I would probably never see him again anyway.

"Bella just take your stuff straight up the stairs, you remember where your room is?" He asked as I headed up the steps. Of course I remembered where my room was, I may have only been seven when I came here but I spent a lot of time in my room to stay out of the rain.

"Yeah dad." I called back politely as I entered my old room. Everything looked similar to how I remembered it, the bed was in the same place and the desk but now there was an old computer on top of it. Charlie must have bought it so I could do my school work, I would have to thank him later. The room had been painted cream, which made it look very clean, but the carpet was still the same pale blue that I remembered as a child and so Charlie had gotten the same colour sheets. It was nothing like my room in Phoenix but it was nice and I was sure once my things were in the room it would feel more like home. I placed the two bags I was carrying on top of the bed and walked toward the window, my bedroom looked out onto the driveway and then the woods opposite the house, much different to Phoenix.

"Bella where do you want me to put this bag?" Charlie asked as he held a rather large, brown bag by his side. I jumped a little as I hadn't heard him coming but couldn't help but smile as he stood in my doorway panting slightly. Carrying the bad up stairs must have taken it out of him, he definitely wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Anywhere is fine dad, I was just gonna unpack a few things then I can make dinner." I replied politely.

Charlie nodded then plodded off down the stairs seemingly grateful that he was no longer lugging around a huge bag of my stuff. I returned to the bed and unzipped the smaller bag of my items, the first thing I pulled out was a picture of me, Phil and mom that had been taken 2 weeks before the accident. Naturally mom and Phil stood with beaming smiles in the beautiful sun whilst I stared up at them trying not to laugh at how loved up they were. A tear caught in my eye as I placed the photograph on my desk, I would definitely treasure that photo forever.

I carried on like this for quite some time, pulling things out of the bags and placing them in the relevant places. Every so often, I would find something that particularly reminded me of Renee and I would either laugh loudly to myself or start crying, if anyone had looked in they would have condemned me crazy and locked me away.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Charlie shouting to himself loudly down the stairs, as soon as I opened my bedroom door I knew why. Something was burning, and badly.

"Dad is everything alright?" I called as I ran down the stairs to assess the damage. I was so used to taking care of mom that this kind of thing wasn't unusual for me.

"Bella honey... everything is fine I put out the fire." Charlie said as he wafted the smoke about with a towel.

"Dad what did you do?" I asked as I saw the thick layer of smoke that was slowly disappearing through the front door.

"Well I tried to make dinner, you know so you didn't have to cook but I must have left it in the microwave for too long." Charlie muttered. He looked so much like a small child that I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Bella stop laughing this isn't funny." He said in an attempt to be serious but he couldn't help but laugh also.

"Dad you put foil in the microwave, that's why it burned, we should go out to eat." I said laughing still.

Charlie just looked at me, his brows furrowed as he tried to recall a time when someone had told him not to put metal in a microwave. His face returned to normal and he mumbled something under his breath before turning to face me once more.

"Okay then Bells let's go eat." He said as he grabbed a jacket off the hanger and headed out to the cruiser.

God I forgot I would have to go everywhere in the cruiser. Maybe I could walk to school or take the bus, I didn't really feel comfortable driving yet, hell I didn't know if I ever would feel comfortable driving again but there was time. I decided to ask Charlie what he thought I should do.

"Dad how am I gonna get to school, I mean you have to go to work and I don't think I'm ready to drive yet, do I take the bus or walk or something?" I said stumbling over my words a little as I spoke.

Charlie paused for a moment and then replied with an answer I certainly wasn't expecting.

"When you were in the hospital I called one of my friends from home for advice on your condition. I trusted him more than that random doctor and he was very helpful, his whole family chipped in to help. His wife decorated your bedroom. " He paused to take in breath leaving me confused as to what this had to do with school transportation.

"Anyway his foster kids go to the same school as you and he said you could carpool with Alice, she should be in some of your classes." Charlie finished looking pleased that he had thought this far ahead.

"Oh. Will I... Do you think I could meet her before school on Monday, I mean I'm grateful for the lift and all but I don't want it to be awkward." I said quickly, I knew it would probably be awkward anyway but I might look less odd if I met her before.

"Erm.. sure Bells I'll give Carlisle a call tonight and see if Alice wants to come by." Charlie replied kindly.

The cruiser pulled up to the diner shortly after our conversation concluded, we ate our food happily whilst Charlie pointed out several people that knew me when I was small. I didn't really remember any of them but I played along and smiled appropriately until it was time to leave.

"I think you'll like the school Bells, there are some nice kids in this town." Charlie said as we got back into the cruiser.

I just smiled at him appreciatively, I mean the kids in the school probably were nice and all but I've never been a people person and no words of encouragement could stop me from feeling nervous.

Tomorrow I would meet Alice, one of my new classmates and then Monday school would begin.... Someone please help me!


	3. Chapter 3 Alice

I'm not sure if anyone is reading this atm but I am enjoying writing so I shall continue and feel free to drop a review in :) It is from Bella's point of view but I will make it obvious if it changes.

Chapter 3 Alice

I stood in my bedroom staring at my reflection in the mirror, Alice was on her way to the house and I wanted to at least look normal when I met her. I decided to go with some hip hugging jeans, a grey t-shirt and a blue hoodie, it was cold out today and I didn't want to freeze. My hair was left in loose curls and hung below my shoulders, as always but I really couldn't be bothered messing with it.

"Bells Alice is here." Charlie called up to me and I was instantly more nervous than I was five minutes ago.

"Okay dad I'll be just a sec." I replied before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"_I can do this_" I whispered to myself as I made my way down the stairs, careful not to lose my footing on the way down, that really wouldn't be the best first impression.

When I reached the kitchen I saw my dad chatting to a pixie like girl who I assumed to be Alice. She was well dressed and had perfect skin, pale white. Her hair was dark, short and styled so it spiked out in all the right places and her eyes were the most amazing shade of brown, no not brown, they were almost golden. She was pretty damn spectacular not plain in any way, unlike me.

"Hey you must be Bella, I'm Alice and it's really nice to meet you." Alice said holding her hand out to me. I shook it politely and flashed a nervous smile in her direction.

"Hey." I replied shyly and I released her ice cold hand from mine, I figured it was because she had just come in from outside. Here in Forks you can be outside for just a second and you're freezing.

"So Bella what do you want to do today, this is going to be so much fun we haven't had anyone new in town for so long and my dad has told me a lot about you. Well just what Charlie has told him but you know." Alice chirped and I was beginning to feel like she would just carry on speaking regardless and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm not really familiar with the area so you can pick where we go." I suggested warmly and Alice seemed pleased by this as a huge smile beamed across her pixie features.

"Ooo I have so many places I can show you!" Alice said enthusiastically as she headed toward the front door and began to bounce up and down like an impatient child yet the way she moved was so graceful.

"Bye dad, I won't be back too late." I said as I headed to join Alice at the door.

"Back by 8 Bells then we can make dinner, you got your first day at school tomorrow remember." Charlie said in a fatherly tone. How could I forget that my first day of school was tomorrow.

"Yeah sure dad," I replied and then followed Alice out the front door into the cold Forks weather. On the up side it wasn't actually raining but it was freezing and the huge layer of clouds that filled the sky suggested that rain wasn't far away.

Once we were outside I followed Alice to her car and almost dropped to the floor when I saw it, no one in Forks drove any form of decent vehicle and here she was with one of the most amazing cars I have ever seen. I mean I don't know anything about cars so the make and model are a mystery to me but I do know a good car when I see one.

"Wow Alice how did you afford this?" I asked stupidly, of course she didn't buy it herself but I didn't really know what else to say.

"Oh Carlisle has a lot of savings, we all have a car." Alice chirped back politely in her melodic voice.

"All?" I asked as we climbed into the vehicle, well I climbed and Alice seemed to just appear in the driving seat but still.

"Oh silly me I forgot you were new by all I meant my sibling, well adopted sibling. There is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Alice said simply.

I thought she was done explaining so I broke eye contact as she started to drive along but apparently I was wrong and Alice's melodic voice filled the car once more.

"They all go to Forks high, Edward and I will be in your year and might share classes with you at some point but Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are all a year older than us." She continued as I sat without speaking.

"Jasper and I are a couple, as are Rosalie and Emmett, Edward is the only one without a partner but I'm sure he will find someone soon." Alice continued and I swear she looked at me as she finished her sentence. The again I was a little paranoid so probably not.

"You don't say much do you?" She said , interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry I guess I'm just a little shy... Where are we going?" I asked trying to show an interest, I didn't want her to hate me it would make getting to school completely awkward and she did seem nice.

"Oh Port Angeles, it's really the only place near enough to Forks where there is something to do, we can look round some of the shops and then get you something to eat of course." Alice replied politely seemingly undeterred by my lack of speech.

"Okay." I said with a slightly forced smile, shopping had never been a favourite hobby of mine but Alice seemed like she would enjoy it so I wasn't about to complain.

The journey continued mostly in silence with Alice asking the odd question now and then, I did feel bad that I didn't have much to say to her but I wasn't the most forthcoming of people and since the accident cars made me a little nervous. I just laid back and closed my eyes and before long we had arrived in Port Angeles.

XxxxX

"Bella.... Bella we're here." Alice chirped and I felt her shake me lightly. It occurred to me that I must have fallen asleep somewhere between Forks and here although I don't know how, it's not like it took that long to get here.

"You must have been tired, I hope you don't fall asleep on the way to school, class will be a nightmare!" Alice joked.

"I'll be fine, I just went to bed late last night. Where to first?" I asked trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could.

"Ooo the boutique over there then there is this cute bookstore that I have a feeling you'll love.... I mean I know I don't know you well but Charlie told Carlisle you like to read." She said so quickly that I almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

How had Charlie know I loved to read, he hadn't spend more than 2 weeks a year with me since I was 7. I guessed he must have seen my stockpile of books when we were moving my things... When we went into Renee's house...

Alice practically dragged me into the clothing store and started bustling around frantically muttering to herself. She threw a few items in my direction and guided me to the changing rooms to which I let out a loud grown.

"Sorry Alice it's just I'm not much of a shopper and I don't have that much money with me an-" She cut me off before I could finish my rant.

"Bella just try the items on please, they aren't that expensive and you don't _have_ to buy any of them but you might like some of them and I really think they will look good on you." She chirped. Seriously I had met the girl like 2 hours ago and she was already picking out my outfits, she was either super confident or completely barking mad but for some reason I couldn't say no.

"Okay fine but I'm not buying anything." I said simply as I waling into the cubicle and closed the curtain behind me.

"Sure Bella." She replied and I swear there was a hint of smugness in her voice, did she know something I didn't? I shook my head of that thought as I tried on the items that Alice had taken the liberty to pick out..

XxxxX

Here I was sat in Alice's car with two bags of shopping, _2 bags_ and I said I wouldn't buy anything. It turns out that I quite liked the blue blouse and Black skinny jeans that Alice had picked out for me and when I saw that they were affordable I decided to purchase them. It seemed that she knew my taste in clothes better than I did. I also bought two books at the book store and I will be returning there at some point, it was brilliant. We were supposed to go and eat but I really need to be getting home before Charlie sends out a search party.

"Alice do you mind if we skip the food, I need to get home before Charlie has an aneurism. I know he said be back by 8 but we left at 11 and it's now 6, he was probably expecting me back before now." I said kindly.

She sat with furrowed brows and seemed to be pondering something before she turned to look at me and soften her features. "Sure thing Bella but you must eat when you get home you haven't had anything all day." She said as she buckled up her seat belt and gestured for me to do the same, as if I was going to forget.

"Alice you haven't had anything to eat either, are you sure you're not hungry, if you are we can stop and get something It's just Charlie." I said, why was she concerned about my eating habits anyway, was I painfully thin?

"Oh Bella I'm fine, not hungry at all, in fact I had a huge breakfast before we left this morning I don't think I'll be able to eat anything else until later tonight." She replied with a smile.

We drove back to Forks in the dark, car headlights zooming passed us each one making me a little nervous but once we were back on the Forks roads traffic seemed to ease up and I felt less tense. I hated that Forks was so dark but at least the rain had held off for our trip.

Alice parked outside the driveway and insisted she walk me to my door. "Bye Alice." I said as I opened the door.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow." She replied. I was just about to go inside when she started to speak again.

"It's going to be so much fun and you can meet the rest of the gang tomorrow, don't worry I'm sure they are going to love you." She finished and then waved bye one last time as she headed off to her car and drove home.

I entered the house and locked the door behind me before going to find Charlie, I knew he would be sitting on the couch watching baseball so the living room was my first stop.

"Hey Bells did you have a good time with Alice?" He asked never taking his eyes of the t.v. screen.

"Yeah it was nice... Alice is nice." I replied and was interrupted by a rumble from my stomach.

"There's pizza in the oven if you're hungry." Charlie said as he heard my stomach growl.

"Thanks dad." I replied. I headed back through to the kitchen and placed the pizza in the microwave when Charlie called to me again.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Alice is a nice girl."

"Yeah she is." I called back as I waited for my pizza, I couldn't wait to eat thins and then go up to my room, I really needed an early night, especially if I was going to start school tomorrow. I just hoped that the nightmares wouldn't be too bad this evening.

"Dad I'm gonna take this upstairs and turn in, I'm really tired tonight." I said to Charlie.

"Okay Bells, sleep well." He called back but we both knew that I probably wouldn't. I headed up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

XxxxX

If you read this thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time Bella will meet Edward and of course all the other residents of Forks high. Please review if you have the time, thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4 Forks high

**Hey guys I finally got a review for this story so I want to say thank you to that person :) as I know at least one person is reading! I decided to give a bit of background before I launched straight into Edward and Bella's meeting.**

Chapter 4: Forks high

(Alice's POV)

The day spent with Bella was definitely productive, I had seen a change coming to Forks and when I heard of her arrival I wanted to confirm my suspicions, she was definitely the one. I wasn't sure how to tell Edward but I knew I had to keep my thoughts clouded so he would not be able to read them, if I was right the their meeting at school tomorrow was going to be less than perfect but I knew Bella was going to become a huge part of my future. I'm glad I ate before I met her though, being in the enclosed car with her really was something.

I mentally prepared myself for Edward's intrusiveness as I stepped out of my vehicle thinking only of Jasper and I, I knew he would get straight out of my head then.

"Hey Alice how was your day?" Esme asked as I entered the kitchen. We didn't eat human food but she still insisted hanging out in there.

"Yeah it was good, Bella seems nice and I just know we are going to be really good friends." I replied still keeping an image of Jasper in my mind that Edward definitely wouldn't want to see.

"Good Alice and you had no problems being alone in a car with her?" She asked like she had expected there to be a problem. Obviously no one knew the real reason I had jumped at the chance to meet Bella, and no one would. Not yet anyway.

"I was fine Esme there was no blood spilled, besides I'm around people all the time at school." I replied as kindly as I could, it wasn't in my nature to be crabby.

"Alright dear, you can go to Jasper now he is in your room." She said knowing all too well that I would want to see him.

I smiled at my mother and sped off to my bedroom to greet Jasper, I loved being able to use my vampire speed around the house, although sometimes it caused more trouble that it was worth, I had broken many vases dashing up the stairs. I never knocking into them, just created such a breeze that they fell off shelves.

"Alice." I head Edward's voice chime from behind me. _Think of Jasper, think of anything.._ I said to myself as I tried hard to elude his powers and by the look on his face it was working.

"Oh God Alice I did not need to see that, please if you are trying to hide your thoughts can you use a more appropriate image." He said causing me to chuckle to myself.

"Stop reading my mind then you won't have to see it, I haven't seen my Jasper all day." I replied.

"Hmmm. How was your meeting with the girl and why are you so interested in her?" Edward asked and I knew that he was suspicious by the look in his eyes.

"You'll see Edward, I do suggest you hunt before school tomorrow." I replied and then headed into my room closing the door firmly behind me. I heard Edward mutter profanities under his breath and then head out into the night. Tomorrow at school was definitely going to be interesting.

XxxxX

(BPOV)

I felt sick, hot, sweaty and a little shaky. I was nervous and positively sure that this was going to be one of the most ridiculous days of my entire life. I hated school in Phoenix, I swear the day my mother announced that she had arranged for me to finish my education at home I almost had a heart attack from sheer joy. Now that was over and I was stuck waiting for Alice in the rainy town of Forks, and today it was pelting it down. The wind was cold and merciless as it blew huge droplets of rain into my face. I clung to my jacket as I walked over to Alice's car and clambered inside the passenger seat relishing in the warmth that the vehicle offered.

"Morning Bella." She said happily, so cheery for a Monday morning.

"Yeah morning Alice." I grumbled sounding less than enthusiastic about today.

"Oh don't worry it's going to be great everyone at the school is going to love you I just know it and I can't wait for you to meet my siblings." She chirped.

I smiled at her nervously and buckled my seat belt as we drove toward the high school arriving in the parking lot in no time at all. We parked next to a rather fancy looking silver Volvo. I only assumed it must be one of the Cullen's cars, they seemed to have a passion for nice things.

"Most people have gone inside, I'll walk you to the office and then I'll see you later Bella." She said and I was getting increasingly nervous, soon I was going to be alone in a new school fending for myself. This was not going to go well.

Alice led me to the office and waved goodbye leaving me staring at a strange woman nervously. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up at me with a beaming smile, it was actually quite terrifying.

"Hello dear you must be chief Swan's daughter, you looking forward to your first day here?" She asked politely.

I nodded and waited until she handed me a piece of paper with my assigned classes on it before turning to leave.

"Isabella you need to get your teachers to sign the sheet after every lesson then bring it back here at the end of the day." She called.

"Okay." I said and left the room to find my first class of the day. The school wasn't big compared to the one in Phoenix so I would probably be able to find my way around in no time at all but navigating around the halls without tripping over was another issue entirely.

I was just about to give up searching for my locker when a dark haired boy appeared in front of me chattering away. "Hey I'm Eric and you must be the chief's daughter, Isabella right?" He asked sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"It's Bella." I muttered as I politely shook his hand, it felt strange.

"So Bella where ya headed?" He asked as I stared at the map I had been given by the office lady trying to decipher the strange lines.

"I'm trying to find my locker and then I have English." I replied, hell maybe he could help me.

"Oh let's see the paper." He said and practically snatched it from my hands before I had a chance to agree to anything.

He studied it for only a few seconds before handing it back to me and walking straight ahead.

"You're in luck the locker you are looking for is right..... here." He said stopping in front of a set of lockers only a few feet away from where we had just been standing, looks like my map reading skills weren't as bad as I first thought.

"Thanks Eric." I said as I twisted the dial to the relevant numbers to open my new locker.

"That's cool, you're English room is just there but now I have to go, don't want to be late for my first class." He said and dashed off down the hallway waving quickly as he left.

It turned out that Alice was in my first class and a girl named Jessica who I had the pleasure of sitting next to. She talked a lot which I didn't really mind at the moment, later on in the year however, when I would actually need to listen to the teacher I may not be so keen on her constant chatter.

"So Bella you'll eat with us at lunch." She said, more of a statement than a question and so my fate had already being decided.

"Erm.. okay I suppose." I replied as the bell for the end of class rang.

"Cool, oh wait didn't I see you arrive with Alice Cullen this morning?" She stated again, why she asked questions she had already decided she knew the answer to I wasn't sure.

"Erm yeah I did, why?" I asked, I was curious as to why it was any business of hers.

"Oh it's just the Cullen's don't really socialize outside of their family group, you'll see what I mean at lunch, come on." Jessica said pulling me in what I assumed to be the direction of the cafeteria, god I wished someone would save me right now but of course no such luck came my way.

I followed Jessica to a table and sat down next to her then we were joined by a few more people. I tried to look away from them, I could feel my cheeks turning red as I saw everyone staring at the new girl and I didn't like it one bit.

"Everyone this is Bella, she is the chief's daughter. We met in English class today." She said, introducing me to all of the others on the table. Eric I had already met but there were two other girls and a boy that I hadn't seen yet.

The dark haired girl looked at me sympathetically and then introduced herself as Angela, the boy way Tyler and the blond girl reluctantly told me her name was Lauren and I had a sneaking suspicion she already disliked me. I was lost in thoughts when I saw Alice enter the lunchroom and it reminded me of Jessica's earlier statement about sticking with the family, she had seemed nice enough to me.

Alice walked hand in hand with a very tall blond guy who I assumed to be Jasper, they were followed by a beautiful blond girl and a burly, dark haired boy walking with their arms around each other's waists. That must be Emmett and.... Rosalie, Alice had mentioned they were a couple and that just left.

I stopped thinking all at once when I saw they boy that followed them into the hall, the last of the Cullen's and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. His hair was messy and yet it looked completely amazing, its strange bronze texture adding to the allure. His body was a perfect sculpture, pale white and angled in all the right places and his eyes were glowing. They were same colour as Alice's yet there was something so appealing about them. Edward Cullen was quite possibly the most enchanting person I had ever laid eyes on and I could feel myself starting to blush, even from a distance.

I looked down to the floor when I realised he had noticed me staring, I think everyone had because Jessica started to snigger and I saw Alice smile at me from the table, oh god he was going to think I was a moron.

"Bella don't even bother with Edward, he doesn't seem to like any of the girls in this school." She said bitterly which I assumed meant that she had been rejected by the god himself.

"I wasn't planning on it." I replied but I knew in the back of my mind that I had been planning on it, not that I would ever have done anything.

Lunch passed in a blur, I glanced at Edward a few more times but he didn't catch me again then just before lunch was over Alice came over to the table and started talking to me. Jessica and Lauren didn't look impressed by her presence though.

"Hey Bella I'm still giving you a ride home tonight so I'll meet you in the parking lot after class. I think you're going to like biology." She chirped and then glided back to Jasper as graceful as ever. God what I wouldn't give to be able to move like her, instead I was a complete and utter klutz. Once that thought left my mind I started to wonder about biology, why would I like biology, what was so special about that seemingly ordinary subject I wonder?

The school bell rang loudly waking me from my thoughts and a sighed. I guess it was time for me to find out as biology seemed to be next on my list, I decided to ask Jessica if she knew the way to the lab so that I wouldn't be late trying to find the classroom.

"Erm Jess do you know where my biology lab is?" I mumbled as I handed her my timetable so she could see the room.

"Yeah it's in building 5, I think Mike is in that class, I'll get him to walk there with you." She replied happily leaving me to wonder who Mike was and how she knew what class he was in.

A cute, blond boy appeared next to me a few seconds after Jessica called his name and walked me to class. He seemed nice enough, chatting about anything he could think starting with the weather. It was amazing how many people had asked me about the weather and I was tired of answering the question. Of course I didn't enjoy the rain, I was from Phoenix and I was used to the sun, the bright gleaming, warm sun. Not the cold, wet, cloudy, rainy days of Forks.

Mike left me at the front of the class and Mr. Banner, the teacher gave me a text book and then pointed me in the direction of the only spare seat in the room. I looked toward the desk and my breath caught in my throat, the person sitting there was the one and only Edward Cullen and I was going to die. So this is what Alice had meant, I was going to kill her for not warning me, she was going to die. I repeated this over and over again in my mind until I reached the desk and sat down.

Edward instantly moved away from me, I could see him gripping the table harshly and he had a look of sheer determination on his face.

"Hi, I'm Bella I met your sister yesterday." I said quietly hoping to reduce the tension.

"Hi." He replied, well choked back. His voice was beautiful and yet he sounded like he was trying not to breathe. Did I really smell that bad?

I could tell that this was going to be one of the longest periods of my life, I really couldn't wait to get the hell out of this classroom and go home. I was also going to ask Alice about Edward and what the hell is problem was, the way he was looking at me was sending shivers down my spine and all I did was say hi....

XxxxX

**Okay so there is not much going on yet, it will get faster after now. I really hoped you enjoyed it. By the way I am really sorry if there are any words or spellings that look wrong to you, I am from the UK so we spell things differently. If use a word you don't understand can you tell me and let me please, it would be very helpful. Thanks for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5 Imagination or not?

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks very much for the reviews and this time I think I might put a playlist up for the chapters, I am interested to see if the songs I listen to do actually influence my writing! Enjoy and feel free to drop in a review, they inspire me.**

Chapter 5 Imagination or not?

I stormed out of gym in the foulest mood and the pouring rain didn't help one bit, all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in a little ball for the rest of my life, or at least until high school was over. Stupid Edward, stupid gym class, stupid, Forks high!

I pulled my hood over my head and ran as fast as I dared in the direction of Alice's car narrowly avoiding falling on my face as I reached the already opened door.

"Hurry Bella and get in, you're going to get soaked!" She chirped happily. I rolled my eyes as I climbed in and quickly fastened my seat belt making a mental note not to be hard on Alice for her brother's attitude problem.

"So how did you like your first day?" She asked innocently as she started the engine.

"It was okay I suppose but I don't think Edward liked me very much." I mumbled back, for some reason the mention of his name made me nervous.

"Yeah sorry about him, he's not good with new people, I'm sure he'll warm up to you just give him a chance." Alice replied like she wasn't surprised at all, maybe it really was just Edward's normal behaviour after all.

I sat silently for a while as we sped past the rows of trees that lined pretty much every road of Forks and allowed Alice to hum to herself melodically. "Tomorrow you should eat lunch with us Bella, and I promise Edward will be on his best behaviour." She said with a sly smile that made me suspicious.

"Sure. But you should make sure it is okay with Edward first, I don't want to upset him anymore than necessary." I replied quietly, still a little bitter about our meeting.

"Oh nonsense Bella, I can have whoever I want to sit at my table and Edward will have to like it or get over it." She stated matter of factly.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside my home, I said goodbye to Alice and ran as quickly as I could toward the front door. It was all going so well until I caught my foot on something and went crashing to the ground, only just managing to get my hands to the ground to break my fall. My face went red as a beetroot but when I turned around Alice was already gone. She hadn't seen my embarrassing fall and I was damn grateful for that, I didn't need another member of the Cullen family thinking I was a moron or deranged.

I slowly pulled myself off the ground and cursed at the cuts on that had formed on my hands. I couldn't go one bloody day without grazing myself or getting some kind of bruise. On the bright side Charlie had remembered how accident prone I was and there was an entire cupboard dedicated to medical supplies. It had everything from band aid's to pain killers, definitely well prepared.

I pulled out the steriliser and a few cotton buds and cleaned the cuts on my hand. They weren't so bad, didn't even need a band aid so that was a relief. I could just imagine Renee's voice right now, she would probably be muttering something about how I could fall over thin air. This thought made me smile as I started dinner and got ready to turn in for the evening.

XxxxX

(EPOV)

I had been home for just under 10 minutes when I heard Alice coming up the drive, her thoughts filled with images of the girl from biology and I wondered silently how I was going to make it through the year with something as sweet and tempting as her right next to me.

"Edward I want to talk to you." I heard her think, she must have known I was listening in. Great I was in trouble now, I could tell by the tone of her thoughts.

A few seconds later, she was stood in the sitting room staring up at me in a way that only Alice can.

"Alice please don't look at me like that just tell me what you want." I said rolling my eyes as I did.

"Edward I wanted to talk to you about Bella. Now before you chip in I get that she smells good to you, that's why I told you to hunt before school." She started and I didn't but in, even if I did want to.

"Well she is sitting with us at lunch tomorrow and I would be very grateful if you didn't scare her off, you won't hurt her either so don't worry about that. Go hunt some deer again tonight." She stopped talking and I took this as my cue to speak.

"Alice she just... her scent is like nothing I have even smelled before, it's.... intoxicating, and her mind, I can't read her thoughts. At first I thought it was because I was concentrating so hard on not biting her my little gift wasn't working but I tried again later and I got nothing." I said, it was so easy to talk to Alice, especially when she looked at you with those eyes.

"Hmmmm, you should talk to Carlisle about that and do try to be nice, it's not her fault that she smells irresistible to you, I think that you might like her, she's very interesting." I snarled at Alice's words, I knew it wasn't _her_ fault and I knew that _she_ was interesting and that is what made everything all the more difficult.

"Edward do you promise to be nice?" She said, her pixie like feature wrapping me further around her little finger.

"Fine Alice I promise, but if anything goes wrong I'll send Rose after you." I replied giving in, I just hoped that she was right, I could never live with myself if I ruined everything for my family, and all because of some _girl_!

XxxxX

(BPOV)

I didn't sleep well last night, Edward's eyes were etched into my mind and his angered expression plagued my dreams, I felt physically sick at the thought of facing him again today. I was contemplating faking an illness and taking the day off when my phone started buzzing.

"Hey Bella it's Alice." I heard her chirp.

"Oh hi Alice." I replied sounding about as enthusiastic as I felt.

"Don't hate me but Edward is driving us to school today, my car broke and Rose won't let him ride with her so....." I almost died right then, he was going to kill me I was sure of it.

"I am _not _riding in the front!" I said realising I sounded like a child and not actually caring.

"That's okay Jasper will sit near Edward, oh and don't keep him waiting or he might kill me." She laughed and I gulped.

"Bye Alice, see you soon." I replied then hung up the phone and rushed into the bathroom.

I had already woken up late and now I was in a mad rush to get ready just so _Edward_ wouldn't get angry. Why did I even care if he didn't like me, he was just some boy right?

Questions whirled around in my mind as I showered and fear crept in somewhere between blow drying my hair and eating a cereal bar. Just as I swallowed the final piece I heard a horn beep outside and almost fell of the seat I had been sitting on. I picked up my school bag and practically sprinted out the door into the rain.

"Hey Bella." Alice said as she opened the passenger door for me.

I smiled at her as I climbed in and then sat with my head down not making eye contact with anyone in the car, to say that the atmosphere was tense would be quite an understatement.

"_Sooo_ Bella what did you do last night?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing really, homework... I made Charlie lunch and then I went to sleep." I lied about the sleep part, I spent most of the night thinking of Edward but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh." Was her response, was she hoping for something more dramatic like skydiving or something.

Edward turned on the stereo and a song I recognised started to play, one of my mother's favourites,

"_Clair de Lune"_ I whispered to myself sadly as I remembered Renee's smiling face washing the dishes to this particular track.

"You like this?" A male voice asked.

When I looked up to answer I was surprised to see that we had already arrived at school and Edward was looking directly at me, he must have been the one to ask the question.

"..Y..yes I do, it was one of my mother's favourites." I replied nervously.

"Hmmm, it is a beautiful track." He replied seemingly oblivious to my use of the past tense when referring to my mother.

"I will see you at lunch Isabella." He said as he vacated the vehicle and headed off toward the main building.

By this point I was more than confused, he had gone from hostile to quite polite in the space of 24 hours, what a difference a day makes.

"See Bella I told you he wasn't so bad." Alice chirped.

"Yeah.. I guess he was just having a bad day yesterday." I said simply.

Alice laughed in her usual bell like tone and then leaned into Jasper. "We better get going, I wouldn't want to make you late." She said.

At that Alice, Jasper and I walked briskly toward the school building to start day two of my time at Forks high, the only thing on my mind was Edward and biology. I silently hoped that today would go better, there was just something about him, even though he scared me half to death I wanted to know more.

XxxxX

**Okay I hoped you liked this. Playlist for this chapter is listed below, see if you think it conveys in my writing.....**

**Tyrone Wells- Sink or swim**

**One republic- Stop and stare**

**The Fray- Enough for now**

**Robert Pattinson- Never think**

**Jimmy eat world- Hear you me**


	6. Chapter 6 Observations and Conversations

**Hey guys, thanks to those of you who are reviewing and to everyone who is reading, it is nice to know that some people like what I am doing. I just got back from a camping trip to New Forest (It's in the south of England) so the chapter is later than expected but updates will be more frequent from now I hope. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Observations and conversations

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe it, I had already upset Bella and we hadn't even arrived in the damn building, I saw the cloud of sadness shade her deep brown eyes as soon as the first keys of the music played. I had a strange urge to ask her what was wrong, about why she spoke of her mother in the past tense but I refrained, hoping that she would tell me herself someday.

I had spoken to Carlisle last night about Bella and her seemingly impenetrable mind, we had concluded that it was both unfortunate and strange, the one human who's blood I thirst for more than any other, is a human that is immune to my mind reading skills. I hoped he was looking in to it right now because I was determined not to hurt this girl, she intrigued me more than any human, she acted in ways which I did not expect, she was unpredictable and strangely clumsy and I was drawn to her.

"I'll see you at lunch Isabella." I said politely then headed to my first class thinking about lunch much more than I should be.

(BPOV)

The first 3 classes seemed to drag by at a ridiculously slow pace I swear if time had been ticking any slower it would have been going in reverse. In English, I barely followed the lesson and I had read Romeo and Juliet at least 6 times on my own pretences. When the bell finally rang for lunch I practically jumped out of my seat and rushed off to the cafeteria, I had no idea why I was in such a hurry to sit with Edward, it wasn't like we were friends or anything but there was time.

On the way to the lunch room I was stopped by Jessica, an ordeal I had been hoping to avoid. I had never been very good at saying no to people and found it very difficult to tell her that I would be sitting at the Cullen's table today. She took the news better than expected and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I made my way over to Alice.

"So Bella how were your classes today?" Alice asked as we strolled slowly to the table.

"Okay I suppose." I lied, I didn't have a clue how class was, I wasn't even paying attention.

"Good. What did Jessica want, she seemed confused about something?" Alice asked politely as we sat down.

"Oh she just wanted to know if I was eating with them today."

"Okay Bella." She replied simply with a sweet smile and then flicked her head around to look behind her.

I followed her gaze into the bustling lunch room and saw the rest of the Cullen's walking toward us. Emmett, tall and burley was walking with his arm neatly around Rosalie's waist and she just glided along next to him. Jasper looked intently at Alice and Edward walked next to him, a small smile gracing his lips. They were the most magnificent family I had ever laid eyes on and I found myself oddly intimidated yet completely captivated by them.

They all took their seats at the table, Jasper sat on the other side of Alice and Emmett and Rosalie sat to the right of me. Edward was the last to reach the table and slotted perfectly in between Jasper and Rosalie, and it took me a moment to realise that he was directly opposite me too....

"Hello Isabella," He said in his melodic voice.

"C...call me Bella please." I stuttered in response.

"Are you looking forward to biology this afternoon?" He asked.

_Yes, Yes, Yes_, "I don't really know.... I haven't made my mind up on that subject yet." I replied.

"And why might that be Isabella?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"I just haven't okay Edward and I told you to call me Bella." I bit back aggressively he was so infuriating it was unbelievable.

Emmett and Alice let out a chuckle at my little outburst but Rosalie just seemed to be giving me daggers, the way she was staring sent shivers down my spine, the look was so similar to the one Edward had given me yesterday and it was creeping me out.

"I er.. I have to go the bathroom... I'll see you next period Edward." I stuttered and ran out of the room to escape the death glare Rosalie was burning into my back.

Once I was outside the cafeteria I took a huge gulp of air and then exhaled loudly, my back pressed hard on the wall for support. I had no clue what the hell was wrong with me or what I had done to upset Rosalie, I only hoped that she wouldn't come looking for me because I was 10o percent positive that I could not take her in a fight!

I was still leaning against the wall when I felt someone approach me and my heart sped up dramatically, the only thing going through my mind was _'please don't let it be Rosalie'._ Eventually I plucked up the courage to bring my stare off the floor and was startled by the presence of the one and only Edward Cullen.

"You know this isn't the bathroom." He said with a small smile, so he had a sense of humour.

"I...I know it's just... I don't think Rosalie likes me very much." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about Rose, she doesn't really like anybody."

I looked up to meet Edward's eyes and was startled by the change in colour, the onyx caves were now a beautiful topaz colour and I almost couldn't look away.

"D...did you get contacts?" I asked nervously.

"Um no." He replied abruptly just as the school bell rang.

I looked to the side of me as people began bustling into the corridor but when I turned back to Edward, he was no longer there. As I walked to biology, I couldn't help but wonder if I had managed to upset him and if he was going to be mad at me again.

I reached the classroom just before Mr. Banner and felt relief wash over me when I noticed that Edward was sitting at our desk looking surprisingly normal. I rushed over to my seat and embarrassingly tripped right in front of Edward. Great my Klutziness couldn't take a hike for just one hour, I felt my cheeks burning as I sat down and I made a conscious effort to evade eye contact with anyone in the room.

It was 5 minutes before Mr. Banner finally started to teach. We were doing a lab today, which left me and Edward free to talk as much as we wanted, but after my embarrassing fall I was in no hurry to strike up a conversation.

"Bella do you want to go first or shall I?" He asked gesturing toward the microscope and box of slides, truth be told I wasn't even sure what we were supposed to be doing.

"Erm... what is the lab on, I wasn't listening." I admitted finally brining my gaze back up to Edwards.

He chuckled a little and then pulled the microscope closer to himself.

"We are supposed to use our books to identify the plant species on these slides, shouldn't be too difficult." He replied simply, handing me the textbook so I could turn it to the relevant pages.

I watched intently as he adjusted the lens, slid one of the slides under the microscope and gazed into the relevant area. It seemed to take him less than 10 seconds to look at the slide and identify the relevant plant from the book.

"Do you mind if I check?" I asked unsure if his quick observations had been accurate.

He pushed the microscope in my direction and I was surprised to find that Edward's quick glance had proved correct, the plant was in fact the one Edward had said it was.

We continued passing the microscope to each other in silence, we had almost finished when I had the urge to ask him about his disappearing act earlier.

"Edward why did you just disappear earlier when we were talking in the hallway?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me intently before answering my question.

"I don't like crowded places." He said simply but his eyes were telling me something different.

I pondered his answer for a little while but decided to let my suspicions go, I didn't want to scare him off again when we were actually talking.

"Okay." I mumbled trying not to show curiosity in my tone.

"So why did you move to Forks Bella?" He asked casually, the one question that I didn't really want to answer.

"Can you um... can you ask a different question?" I replied, just the thought of telling someone about my mother, the accident, Phil made me feel dark inside and I didn't like it.

He looked confused but didn't press the issue further and just started asking me about trivial things like the weather, my favourite colour and the music I listened to. By the end of the lab I had discovered his favourite colour was blue, he liked the cold and he listened to a wide range of different music. If biology lessons continued on this road then I am sure my curiosity of Edward Cullen would be fed sufficiently.

(EPOV)

The bell for the end of class rang and I knew that Bella had gym, I had her timetable memorised already and I had only known her 2 days, this was getting out of hand but I didn't have the heart or the strength to make myself stay away from her.

I enjoyed our conversation today in biology a little too much and all I could think about through 5th period was the way the light had drained from her eyes when I asked about her reason for moving to Forks. I wandered what had happened in her past to make her move here, what could be so bad that she wouldn't share it with me. It infuriated me that I couldn't just pull the thoughts from her mind and yet I was glad that I couldn't because it gave me a reason to stay near her, to get to know her, to keep her breathing. I was still pondering the reasons when Mr. Jones called on me for the answer to a question I had not heard, this wasn't a problem as his mind was easy to read. I pulled the answer right out of his head and he gave me a satisfied smile before returning to teach the rest of the class.

What the hell was I going to do?

XxxxX

**I know I took too long and I am sorry but I am getting some inspiration for music, my next few chapters have been inspired by You me at six and their song Always attract, if you haven't heard it give it a listen, it's amazing. Also check out Elissa Franceschi, she has also influenced my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7 I can't help myself anymore

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter and I'm not sure if people read my random drabble at the beginning of the chapters but I enjoy writing it so I shall continue lol. I've been very slow but we had house trauma at uni, everything broke but all is good now and then I had a family emergency so this is a little later than intended (sorry). Reviews do inspire me and I love to hear what you think so if you get a minute, even if it's just a hi please submit one :) Thanks to those of you who do review and thank you all for reading. Enjoy...**

Chapter 7 I can't help myself anymore

(BPOV)

When I arrived home that night I was on a high, I had managed to have a conversation with Edward without him running off or staring at me like I was something he stepped in. There is something about the Cullen's that I am sure I am missing but I can't put my finger on it, everyone else in the school seems to avoid them like the plague but I can't. Edward is just so perfect, so intriguing and I just want to know him and believe me I am not the type of girl who falls for guys easily.

Gosh if Renee knew I was flustered over talking to a boy she would have a heart attack or something, I can just see her face now smiling with surprise and glee waiting to give me 'the talk' and some boy advice. I felt a tear escape from my eye and brushed it aside quickly so Charlie wouldn't notice, he was already worried enough without seeing me cry.

"Dad I think I'm just gonna take a shower and then head up to bed and do some homework." I said sweetly.

"It's kinda early Bella are you feeling okay?" He asked, damn it he was on to me I just had to play it cool.

"I know but I'm really tired and by the time I've had a shower and done some homework it will be late enough to sleep." I replied in my best casual voice hoping it would be enough to fool him.

There was a quiet pause before Charlie spoke his reply.

"Alright sweetie night... and Bells if you ever need to talk about anything I'll listen, I mean I know I've never been good at that stuff but I'm your dad and I... well you know." He said awkwardly.

"Sure dad I know, night."

It didn't take me long to finish in the shower and before long I was sitting on my bed in my pyjamas staring at the ceiling. Nights were always the worst because I couldn't keep myself busy, I hadn't said anything to Charlie but I was having trouble sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes I just saw the headlights blaring in front of my eyes, I could hear the screeching of the tires as Phil tried to swerve and the bloodcurdling scream of my mother as she realised that we were doomed.

Tears streamed down my face and no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't stop, I kissed the photograph of my mother that was on my desk and lay back down on my bed hoping that soon I would become so exhausted from crying that I would fall into a dreamless sleep but of course that never happened. I always dreamed.

(EPOV)

I could see Bella moving about in her room, I had no idea why I had come to her house at night, I shouldn't be here but I just couldn't help myself. I was having an internal debate with myself and the part telling me to leave was winning until I heard something that pulled on my heart strings.

She was crying, my Bella was crying and I couldn't do a thing about it, she didn't even know me well enough to want me to either but that didn't stop the wanting. This was dangerous.

I listened for almost 2 hours until the sounds stopped and I was pretty sure she had fallen asleep and that is when I slipped inside her room. I have no idea what made me do it, it was definitely a bad idea since her scent filled every ounce of the room causing my throat to burn but she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I sat myself in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and just watched her sleeping and took comfort in the steady beat of her heart and the pace of her breathing.

I was content just sitting there when I was startled by her voice, she kept repeating the name Renee in despair and then, just I was about to leave she muttered my name. It was then that I realised I was in way deeper then I had ever intended and so I stalked out of the window and into the night.

_1 week later......_

(BPOV)

It was my second week in Forks and I was beginning to slip into a comfortable routine. The people here were definitely a lot friendlier than in Phoenix, which I was glad of, I really don't think I could have managed school if everyone there hated me. Edward had gone 20 paces backward since our conversation last week and on Wednesday he completely disappeared, he hadn't been in school since and when I asked Alice she just said he was sick. I was instantly worried and I didn't know if it was because I genuinely cared about Edward's health or because I had a feeling that something suspicious was going on. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realised the time and dashed to my room to grab everything I needed for school.

Alice arrived outside my house at the usual time beeping her horn just once to signal that she was here. The car was empty just like the first day she had taken me to school and I sighed, Edward was still not in school. I mentally kicked myself for feeling so disappointed as I climbed into the shotgun position.

"Morning Alice." I said as cheerily as I could manage for a Monday morning.

"Good morning Bella." She replied with a huge smile as she revved the engine and started in the direction of the one and only Forks high.

"Alice I forgot to tell you, Jessica phoned me yesterday and she wants me to eat lunch with her today, I didn't have the heart to tell her no so I'll eat with you guys for the rest of the week." I said shyly but I was pleased with myself that the first thing I had said wasn't about Edward.

"Oh that's okay Bella I'll see you after class and we can go shopping after school on Wednesday." She said matter of factly.

"Erm Alice I don't... I don't really do shopping and my dad needs me home to cook for him." I said sheepishly.

"Nonsense Bella, we are going shopping so you will let Charlie know by Wednesday morning." Alice chirped happily.

I rolled my eyes in defeat and sat quietly for the rest of the journey with a pout on my lips pondering how to ask about Edward and just before we arrived into the parking lot of Forks high I managed to conjure up some guts.

"Alice how is Edward doing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh well you can ask him yourself, he is back in school today." She replied with her usual smile and a gleam in her eye.

We arrived in the parking lot with plenty of time to spare, Alice parked in her usual spot next to Edward's silver Volvo. As soon as we had gotten out of the car she was at Jasper's side, I had no idea why he couldn't just ride to school with us I would happily sit in the back seat but apparently it wasn't necessary. Whilst the Cullens conversed I just stood like a lemon leaning against Alice's yellow Porsche feeling quite the spare part. I was all set to just walk to the library or something when Edward drifted to my side baring a smile.

"Hello Bella." He said in his musical voice and I almost melted.

"Oh..um hi, are you feeling better?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes very much so, I'm sorry that I left on such bad terms but I had a bug of some kind, nasty sore throat." He said and I could have sworn I saw Rosalie give him brief daggers, really what the hell was her problem?

"Well I'm glad you feel better, I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me." I said quickly and wanted to kick myself after.

He stared at me with an expression that I could not quite read. His eyebrows were scrunched in frustration and his eyes were clouded with sadness, I couldn't tell if he was upset with me or himself and that had me confused.

"Bella I didn't mean to give you that impression it's just I think that it would be better if we weren't friends." He said solemnly.

"You should have said that earlier, besides you can hardly avoid me completely, we have class together and I am friends with your sister, in fact we are going shopping on Wednesday." I said feeling triumphant at the confidence in my voice but that was quickly shattered when Edward started to laugh.

"Oh Bella you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, if I were you I'd make up an excuse to get out of that trip." He said as the bell rang signalling for the start of the day.

I scowled at him but secretly knew he was right, all I had to do was get Charlie to say I couldn't go and then I was safe for a few days. Once I broke out of my thoughts I realised that the parking lot was now empty except for me and Edward, who had waited.

"Come on Bella or we are going to be late." He said smugly but I followed him into the building anyway like a lost sheep.

All day I was thinking of ways I could get out of this shopping trip with Alice and by lunchtime I was a nervous wreck and glad to be sitting with Jessica, that way I wouldn't have to look Alice in the eye.

"So Bella, we saw you talking to Edward earlier." Jessica said nosily.

I just shrugged my shoulders, it isn't a crime to talk to the Cullens and it was none of her business.

"So what did you talk about?" She pushed, why in the hell did she care?

"Just school stuff and Alice, that's all." I replied trying as best I could to put her off the subject, any normal person would have got the hint by now and given up. I was starting to think that shopping with Alice could be better than this.

"Well it looked like more than that, he never talks to any of the other girls in school except for Rosalie and Alice." She said again, her voice showing signs of jealousy.

I just shrugged my shoulders pretending to be indifferent to the whole situation but my stomach was doing somersaults. Not only was Edward Cullen talking to me, but he was talking to me over any of the other girls in the school.

Jessica got fed up after that and I couldn't tell if she was just bored of my evasive answers, thought I was extremely dumb or was pissed off that Edward liked me better. Whatever it was I was glad not to have to hear her voice any longer so I took the moment of peace to glance at the Cullen's table, and much to my surprise my gaze was met by a very amused looking Edward. What the hell did he find so funny and why was he looking at me?

The lunch bell rang shortly after so I quickly collected my things and headed to class giving Jessica no time to say anything more than a goodbye. When I reached the familiar biology classroom Edward was already sitting at our desk waiting patiently for Mr Banner to arrive. How he got there so early I had no idea, I was sure he left the cafeteria after me.

"Have you thought of a way to get out of your shopping trip yet Bella?" He asked amused.

"No but I'm sure it won't be that bad." I replied.

He just raised one eyebrow in mock disbelief and smiled quietly.

"You could come to dinner with me." He said out of nowhere and I was taken aback by his statement.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be friends." I replied bitterly.

"I did but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella."

"Okay then I will go to dinner with you but you can tell Alice."

XxxxX

**So sorry it has taken over a month to do this, life kind of got in the way and I lost my muse but I saw New Moon on the 20****th**** and it was amazing!! So I was inspired to finally finish this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope to post another soon xx**


End file.
